Doctor Who and The Peach Creek Invasion (Redux)
by OldDocHudson
Summary: In this expanded and rewritten version of my first story, The Fourth Doctor, K-9, Marie Kanker, and Double D team up to stop an invasion attempt aimed at Peach Creek.


Doctor Who and The Creek Invasion (Redux)

Old Doc Hudson

 _[A/N: This is a rewrite of my first Doctor Who and Ed, Edd, n Eddy crossover and it is written in a script format because I'm thinking about turning it into a webcomic pending how well it is received on here. As always reviews are welcomed. To give a frame of reference as to when the Edd and Marie Adventures take place is right before the Fourth Doctor begins his travels with Romana I on the Key to Time quest. Also it is three and half years after the Big Picture Show.]_

Chapter One: Can't A Doctor Get a Break?

Outside of London, an inconspicuous and old building stood on its neoclassical pillars adorned with weather gargoyles. The building was surrounded with a wrought-iron and brick fence. Toward the gate was a sign that read:

 **United Nations Intelligence Headquarters, est. 1970**

In the courtyard of this government stood three flags: UN, UK, and US. It was early in the morning, and a company of soldiers were raising the flags for the day. There was around five of them, three British and two American. This was a jointly held building, since both countries were senior members of UNIT.

Inside a neat and tidy office was lined with enormous bookshelves covered in books, files, binders, and more. Despite the size of the room, the bookshelves made it look a lot smaller than what it was. On the center of blue carpeted floor was a large, oak desk with sparse furnishings. Sitting at the desk was a stern faced woman, around her mid-forties. She had fair hair and was busying herself on a desktop. It had been a long morning, and the day wasn't going to be easy.

This was Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, and she had just received word about a situation arising in the midwestern United States. Being the scientific advisor, she was always being brought news from around the world. However, most of it was just routine and nothing special. This on the other hand was a bit more sinister. Reports of missing persons coinciding with UFO sightings have gotten the attention of UNIT. Usually this was Torchwood's department, but since they didn't have jurisdiction in the US, the case was passed onto UNIT's hands. The US military had a bit of disdain for Torchwood, considering their numerous attempts at trying to acquire the Roswell crash material. Illegally of course.

However, it was clear that this case was serious because a few of the reported missing persons had been replaced with imposters. Imperfect imposters at that. Currently the imposters were in local authorities' custody with assistance with the National Guard units. The US military didn't want to do a large scale occupation of the area, since this would cause panic in the general populace. So, the President asked UNIT for an agent to _discreetly_ investigate the matter in order to determine what action should be took. The problem was, there was no one Kate could spare at the moment to look into it. Kate continued to stare on the request on the computer monitor.

The silence was interrupted by a clumsy clanking of the office door. Enter a dark haired young woman with thick glasses/

CLANK!

Osgood: "Oh! Sorry ma'am!"

Kate: "It's fine. No worries. Anything to report Osgood?"

Osgood: [Taking a quick dose from her inhaler] "No ma'am, we still haven't found anyone to investigate the matter. The only person I can think of that could maybe help us is maybe…"

Kate: "Out with it Osgood, we haven't got time to play the guessing game."

Osgood: "Well, The Doctor."

With those words, it was like a light had turned on. Granted he wasn't always reliably on time. It had been a great deal of time since she had last talked to the Doctor (or rather three of them), but at this moment it was her best chance. Walking out of the office with Osgood in tow, KAte made her way to the Under Gallery.

Osgood: "Ma'am, where are we going?"

Kate: "To contact the Doctor. So far, he's the only option we got."

Kate gave a quick nod directed toward Osgood's way to acknowledged she had a great idea. They left the building to head to the Tower of London. Osgood had a grin on her face.

Meanwhile, in the deep recesses of the Time Vortex a familiar blue police box drifted with the currents of time. Inside the box was large enough to contain a small city. However, our attention is focused on the control room. A simple layout, with a large, hexagonal console with a central, rotating column going up and surrounding the console was walls with circular apertures. Underneath, a robotic dog was interfacing with the console with a long, extended probe coming from its red sensor bar that served as the robot's eyes.

The interfacing was interrupted when the Doctor came in, with his long scarf dragging on the ground behind him. He had a brought with him a brochure with several holiday destinations. Thumbing through it, the Doctor had a big, toothy smile.

The Doctor: "Say K-9, want to go on a holiday?"

K-9: "Master?" [Tail wagging]

The Doctor bend over to meet with his metal friend and patted him on the head.

The Doctor: "Yes, a holiday! I think that's what we need at the moment."

K-9: "Affirmative!" [Tail still wagging]

The Doctor jumped up and started fiddling with the controls. Flipping a few switches, pressing a few buttons, and turning a dial, the Doctor set coordinates to a nice, sunny beach on the planet Flan-Nebular approximately 330,000 lightyears from Earth. Just as he was about to the lever, a buzzing was heard from the other side of the console.

K-9: "Incoming transmission, Master."

The Doctor: "What the devil? I thought I disabled that spacetime telegraph ages ago." [Very cross expression]

The Doctor really hated to be bothered. It didn't matter if it was from Gallifrey or Earth, or even if it was a man named Bob. It was on the top ten things he hated, only second to Daleks. Sulk as he might, he decided it was best to answer it. There was only one person with a link to his spacetime telegraph. That would be UNIT director Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Usually it was something to do with the Earth about to blow up or another grave danger. It was a long time since he had last talked with the Brig. After all, it could be just a friendly call. Picking up the phone, the Doctor answered.

The Doctor: "Yes Alistar, is that you?" [Mentally kicking himself in the rear]

Kate: "No Doctor, this is his daughter. We need you here in London, please come immediately." [She was surprised that he had mentioned her father's name considering he had died a few years ago. Plus, there was something off about his voice.]

Kate and Osgood paced the courtyard around the Tower of London. They braved the cold weather, and after thirty minutes of waiting the familiar wheeze of the TARDIS became audible.

VROOMPH! VROOOMPH! VROOOOMPHH!

With each wheeze, the transparent outline of the TARDIS became more solid. Once fully materialized, the Doctor and K-9 busted out of the doors. Much to his surprise, he found Kate and Osgood shocked.

The Doctor: "What's this? Why are you two looking at me like that?" [He reaches into his pocket]

Kate: "Well, you weren't the Doctor I was expecting actually. But, you'll do." [Regaining her composure]

The Doctor: "Well, I better do. I didn't come halfway across the universe for nothing!" [ A little offended by the remark]

Osgood remained silent, but on the inside she was screaming like a fangirl. Granted, she use to wear a scarf like this Doctor's and had recently switched to wearing a bowtie like the incarnation she recently encountered. However, this Doctor was still her favorite. She just kept staring until Kate got her attention.

Kate: "OSGOOD!"

Osgood: "Huh, OH! Coming Ma'am!" [Snapping out of her euphoria]

All of them boarded a land rover and headed back to UNIT HQ. The Doctor was still confused about what Kate meant by 'you weren't the Doctor she wasn't expecting'. After all, how many time traveling aliens named 'Doctor' were there. He pulled out a bag of jelly babies.

The Doctor: "Jelly baby?" [Offering to Kate and Osgood sitting in the backseat]

Kate: "No thank you."

Osgood: "Yes please." [Said weakly and shy whilst taking a jelly baby]

The Doctor: "How about you?" [To the driver. The soldier just ignores him.]

"Big silent type, I take it." [Faced forward with a grin and taking a jelly baby for himself]

The soldier was rather rude, but the Doctor wrote it off. He was Amercian judging by his uniform. What was more odd was the young woman with glasses was acting like a teenager with a crush, but the Doctor didn't bother with it. He just finally decided to break the ice and find out about the reason why he was called.

The Doctor: "So, why have you summoned me? You ought to know I resigned my post as scientific advisor." [Looking back at Kate]

Kate: "We'll go over that once we get to my office at HQ, until then just enjoy the ride." [Looking at her smartphone]

The Doctor: (thinking) 'Whatever happened to telling me on the go?' [Looks forward, shrugging his shoulders]

Within a few minutes, they were standing in the office. The Doctor examined the shelves around the office. Just think, this used to be his office. Of course, it was far more interesting to look at back then. Judging by the style, the Doctor quickly determine that he was currently in the early Twenty-first Century, perhaps the year 2013. Sliding his finger across the grain of the wood, the Doctor didn't find a speck of dust. Kate was becoming slightly annoyed with this Doctor's behavior. She remembered her father stories about this particular Doctor and how eccentric he acted.

Kate: "Doctor, are you ready?"

The Doctor: "Yes, I've been ready for quite a while now. You know this use to be my office. I'll go ahead and tell you, I hate what you've done with the place." [Turning around to face her (she's sitting at the desk) with a sarcastic tone]

Kate: "Then you shouldn't have resigned. Now, we have a situation in the United States that needs to be tended to discreetly by the order of President Obama…"

The Doctor: "PRESIDENT OBAMA! Now there's a well respected man. Very eloquent and just overall a great leader. I have yet to meet him. Wouldn't you say so?" [Taking a seat next to Osgood and asking her]

Osgood: "Um.. yes, yes he is." [Still rather nervous]

Kate: "Right, now a series of missing persons have been reported in the midwest, in the state of Nebraska…"

The Doctor: "So, there's plenty of missing persons. Tragic as it is, I don't think this is matter for UNIT to look into. Leave it to the police in the area."

Kate: "Doctor! If you would let me finish, these missing people are connected to UFO sightings, and some of them have been replaced by imposters."

This caught the Doctor's attention. Normally, UFO reports are just misidentified aircraft or atmospheric phenomena. Occasionally, an actual spacecraft is witnessed, but in passing. Judging by Kate's tone, the Doctor knew that this situation isn't normal. He noted that she had the same look as her father when he got serious. So rather than being difficult, he decided to listen intently.

The Doctor: "Tell me everything you know about this." [With a very stern look, facing Kate]

Halfway across the world in Peach Creek, Nebraska, a trio of friends were busy at work on a scheme. Fortunately, it wasn't like the scams that they use to do in the past. Rather this one dealt with getting things ready for a birthday party. Since the _Brother Incident,_ Ed, Edd (AKA Double D), n Eddy were on friendly terms with the other Cul-De-Sac kids, though occasionally they did get into the minor fuss. Kids, however, wasn't the appropriate term for them anymore. Everyone here (with the exception of Sarah, Jimmy, and May who were juniors) are high school seniors. Anyways, the Eds were examining the old, rundown house on the outer edge of the Cul-De-Sac.

Eddy took command, as he always did, and kicked down the old door. It didn't require much effort considering the age of it. Also, the fact that he had grown fivefold since middle school proved that he was capable of great strength. He now was in league with Ed and Rolf. He was psyched over the prospect about how he had the honor of planning the biggest party of the year. This placed upon him by none other than Nazz, the captain of the cheerleaders. It was Kevin's birthday so she wanted it to be grand and spectacular.

Since they began high school, Eddy had became the go-to guy for party planning. It was profitable and honest. While not as greedy as he used to be, he still love money. One reason for this success was due to him learning from the failures of his past scams. He took great care to going over every detail. His attention to detail now rivalled Double D's ability to do the same. First thing was to do an assessment, so that way he could give Nazz a fair estimate of the cost of the party supplies and things like that. Eddy was just going to charge for the supplies. Since it was a friend's birthday party and this could count as a gift. Plus, a cheerleader wearing a low cut shirt helps in making such a decision.

Eddy: "Double D, is the house safe for the event?" [Dusting some cobwebs down from the front windows]

Double D was still the brains of the operation. With a clipboard and pencil, he wrote down all that needed to be done with the old house in order to make it workable for the party. He still wore his trademark hat. He was the smallest of the Eds now, however, he much more fit since he took up track and cross country at the start of high school. His adherence to politeness and cleanliness wasn't as strict as it was formerly. However, that didn't stop his OCD.

Double D: "Filthy, filthy, filthy... So far, the house is structurally sound, and with a thorough cleaning, we should have the house operational." [Still scribbling down notes]

Eddy: "How long you think it will take?" [Looking over at Double D]

Double D: "With just us, about a week. However, if we could get some help, it will take just three days, giving us four to get ready for the party." [Handing Eddy the clipboard]

The in the corner, the last of the Eds was still lacking in the attention department. Ed was mindlessly staring at the cobwebs. His thoughts were lost somewhere between butter toast and gravy. Ed was still the muscle and by far the strongest student at Peach Creek High. Ed was still dumb and it was a wonder how he got to senior year. All too soon his imagination took hold of him.

Ed: "STAY BACK AND PROTECT YOURSELVES! I, ED, WILL STOP THE ADVANCING SPIDER HORDES!" [In an action pose, pointing toward the cobwebs on the ceiling]

Eddy and Double D stood there and shook their heads. They knew that the stupid ran deep in their friend. However, it didn't hurt to laugh at some of the ridiculous things he would say. But this wasn't the time since there was work to do.

Eddy & Double D: "Ed, shut up." [Both giving Ed a hard look]

Ed went back to mindlessly watching the cobwebs with a goofy grin. Eddy did a final sweep of the house and decided to call it a day. They would start after school tomorrow. Besides the temperature was dropping. It was the start of winter and it was best not to caught out in the cold. Leaving the old house, each of the friends took their separate ways to their homes.

Double D had a longer walk than Ed or Eddy since his house was the farest away from the old house. Double D didn't mind the cold since he had his thick, orange overcoat. So, he took his time getting home, not wanting to rush since he could slip on the ice. However, the day grew darker as he walked. It sort of spooked him a bit. A chill ran down his spine. This made him shudder. Paranoia wasn't a normal thing for him, but there were times that he knew he was being watched and followed. Only one person gave him such a feeling and he tried very hard not to think of her.

Double D made himself jump at the thought and quickly turned around to see if she was following him. Nothing in sight behind him but the Cul-De-Sac. By this point he made it home and locked himself up in the empty house. He let out a deep sigh and went about fixing dinner on this Sunday evening. He shuffled through the empty house into the kitchen. His parents were never home. Ever since he was sixteen, he pretty much had been on his own. His father was a medical researcher who worked for the World Health Organization (which makes for a good joke in this story) thus traveling all over the world was a regular thing. His mother was also a researcher, but in physics. She worked at the Large Hadron Collider at CERN. Ninety-nine percent of her time was spent in Switzerland. They use to give tasks to Double D through sticky notes back when they were able visit home more frequently, but now the tasks had become second nature to Double D. He was lucky to get a text or email from them.

However, the loneliness never bothered Double D since he was an introvert at heart. After finishing dinner, he was in for a surprise. Earlier, just he entered his home, it would seem his sixth sense was correct. In camo, a lone figure had followed him. Despite the face being wrapped up in a hood and mask, a tuft of blue hair and the slender, feminine figure betrays the identity of the stalker. Marie Kanker was still neck-deep in love with Double D, and she enjoyed hunting him down like a tyrannosaur. Granted, one would think that this was an extreme form of teenage lust. Nothing more than concentrated hormones. Not in Marie's case. She genuinely cared about Double D. While her sisters had gave up on on the other two Eds, she hadn't given up on Double D. Climbing the tree in the backyard, she was fairly skilled in breaking and entering. This set of skills allowed her to easily get inside Double D's bedroom window quietly.

Unaware of what awaited him, Double D entered his bedroom and went over to his desk. without realizing who sitting on his bed. Granted, he wasn't really paying attention since he was looking over the notes he had made earlier on the clipboard. At his desk, he sat down the clipboard. There he noticed a light blue piece of paper. The writing on it said:

 _Look behind you_

With that, Double D froze. Sweat formed on his forehead as he slowly turned to face Marie, nose to nose. With a smile, Marie sprung her trap.

Marie: "So, what are you up to dreamboat?" [In a seductive tone]

Marie was shocked to find Double D had passed out in front of her. Double D couldn't handle the situation. Though he did look adorable passed out, Marie immediately set about placing Double D on his bed. She was quite strong for her size. A terrible feeling overcame her.

Marie: (thinking) 'You really crossed a line this time.' [Visibly worried and kneeling next to Double D's bed.]

The first time she ever decided to surprise her 'boyfriend' by being in his bedroom and she wound up causing him to pass out. She began to beat herself on the inside. Normally, her tough attitude wouldn't allow for such thoughts, but this time it was ineffective. Tears began to form in her eyes. She felt that if Double D called the cops on her it would be justified. However while she was lost in the flood of her emotions, Double D came too. When his eyes focused, he saw that Marie was crying with her hands covering her face. This was something never expected of her and chivalrous nature kicked in full swing.

Double D rose up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Double D: "Marie, are you okay?" [Overcoming his fear in accordance to chivalry]

Marie: (sniffling): "No… no I am not okay."

Before Double D could say another word, She got up and left the way she came in. While he wasn't happy at the fact she broke into his house and the fact she scared the living daylights out of him, he could help but feel sympathetic. Deep down in the recesses of his subconscious, he kinda enjoyed her brand of affection she forced on him. If he ever had these thoughts consciously, they didn't last long. His mental prowess wouldn't allow it. Following this, he turned in early for the night. His thoughts and then dreams began to focus on Marie. Dwelling on this will turn into insanity as we will soon see.

In the nearby city of Lemon Brook, another development was underway. The TARDIS was outside a local police station. It is fitting to see a police box next door to a police station, but jokes aside the Doctor has met up with the UNIT agent there who was orchestrating the operations there. A short and stocky man with dark brown hair and stubble shook hands with the Doctor and introduced himself. He was dressed in a light grey suit.

Agent Kinderson: "Nice to meet you, Doctor. I am the UNIT liaison here. We had received the communique about two hours ago. We didn't expect you so soon." [Friendly demeanor and polite]

The Doctor: "Same to you Kinderson. Of course having a TARDIS has its perks. Now, where's the imposter being detained?" [Excited]

Agent Kinderson: "This way Doctor. Fortunately, the police have been very cooperative with us here. However, the National Guard have been replaced by a joint Army and Marines detachment. They are under the command of Col. Mahan." [Walking alongside the Doctor, entering the police station]

The Doctor: "I take he or she is the strict, no-nonsense type?" [Pushing back his fedora to the back of his head]

Agent Kinderson: "No, she's fairly easy going, but she can have her moments. I've worked with her before." [Reassuringly]

Soon, the Doctor would meet Col. Mahan in person. Opening the door to the police chief's office, stood a formidable woman. She was just tall as the Doctor and wore an Army officer uniform adorned with various medals and awards. It was clear she had a distinguished career. Normally, the Doctor was distrusting of military personnel due to previous encounter aside from the exceptions such as the Brig. However, Col. Mahan proved that looks can be misleading.

Col. Mahan: "You must be the Doctor. Let's get to it then. The imposter is inside here." [In a warm, almost motherly fashion]

The Doctor: "Straight to business, eh. Well, let's hop to it." [Trademark grin]

They entered the Interrogation room. There the imposter sat in handcuffs, totally lifeless. No expression. No movements. No breathing. There was slight shine to his skin. According to the files hand to the Doctor, he was suppose to be a middle-aged, married man who lived in the outskirts of Lemon Brook. The man had been missing for a week. An officer had found him wandering aimlessly at a construction sight. When the officer called in to the station and was ordered to bring him to the station. However, it was clear this this was not actually the man, but a facsimile. They had already been briefed by the National Guard about similar incidents throughout the state. When a pattern emerge from these incidents, National Guard contacted the Federal Government, who in turn contacted UNIT.

After going through the files at lightning speed, the Doctor immediately examined the man. He found no pulse, and the skin felt like plastic. It dawned on the Doctor what this was in front of him. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the imposter and the scan confirmed his suspicions. The Doctor immediately exited the room and took a seat in front of the chief's desk without a word to either Col. Mahan or Agent Kinderson. In silent thought, the Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated.

Col. Mahan: "Doctor?"

Agent Kinderson: "Hold on Colonel, let him think it over right quick."

Just as he finished the Doctor jumped up and with a worried look, the Doctor faced them.

The Doctor: "You have an Auton problem, however, this is unlike any other case before this."

Col. Mahan: "Autons. We've been briefed on them before. All we need to do is find their homing signal and destroy their…"

The Doctor: "It's not going to be that simple I'm afraid. There is no homing signal. Kinderson, has the electromagnetic signals here being monitored?"

Agent Kinderson: "Yes, and none match the usual signals used by Autons."

The Doctor paced for a moment. Then faced Kinderson again.

The Doctor: "Where is the greatest concentration of UFO sightings in the area?"

Col. Mahan, went through some files on the chief's desk and pulled out a paper and handed it to the Doctor.

Col. Mahan: "In a small community nearby called Peach Creek."

The Doctor read through the paper quickly and sat back down. He carefully considered each and every option. It would be simple just to send in an entire company of troops into the woods to find the source of the Autons. However, there was the problem of being discreet. This was to serve a double purpose. In addition to keeping the public from panicking, it would also serve to keep whoever was controlling the Autons in the dark about UNIT's plans to take them down. To the Doctor, it was no coincidence that the UFO sightings were connected to the epicenter of the incidents. Somehow he needed to be in Peach Creek discreetly and provide boots on the ground in order for the military to lead a surgical strike that would not draw attention. The Doctor continued to pondered. The Doctor had a brainstorm when he overheard a police officer talking about his wife.

Police Officer: "Yeah, Sue won't be able to teach for a couple of months but the school will let her go on maternity leave."

Upon hearing this, the Doctor had a grin on his face and went to go tell Mahan and Kinderson about his plan.

The Doctor: (thinking) 'I am a smegging genius!'- (speaking aloud) "Colonel, Kinderson. I have a plan and we need to look up what school in the area needs a substitute." [Very excited and motioning toward Col. Mahan and Kinderson]

Mahan and Kinderson looked at one another and then looked at the Doctor. If their thought could be heard it would be along the lines of 'That's so crazy, it just might work.'


End file.
